My Little World
by Hikaru Uzudraneel
Summary: The girls at Fairy Tail High are always in their own little world. What happens when a prom date auction comes and they start noticing the guys? You can expect a lot of pairings like Gajevy, Cobkina, Bixanna, Stinerva, Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, and Rogue x Yukino (don't know the name for that one.). Rated T for Gajeel's naughty naughty potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story. YAY!**

**Also, sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gajeel and Levy would be dating by now. TT^TT**

* * *

Levy POV

It was just another day at Fairy Tail Academy, walking to class with my friends Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Kinana. Yukino, Lisanna, and Minerva were running late again. Jet and Droy were following me again. We were all chatting about normal things, like the test that was coming up next period in Ms. Strauss's class. Juvia, as usual, had daydreamed during our little study group and was completely unprepared.

"Juvia will fail, and in front of Gray-sama! Juvia does not want this!"

All of us were trying/failing to cheer her up.

"Lighten up, Juvia, you maintain a good average, it wont kill you!" Lucy said.

"Juvia, you will pass, even if it kills you!" Erza tried.

I realized there is still some time left. "Erza, Lucy, Juvia, maybe we should go and study in the library, there is still some time left. That way we will be even more prepared."

"Good idea." Kinana said, smiling.

We all walked to the library. As I was watching, I felt eyes on my back, and turned around to see who was watching me. He had long black hair and a heck of a lot of piercings. Also, to complete the look, he had red eyes and sharp teeth. Basically, he looked like the kind of guy that would smoke a pack of cigarettes and not blink an eye. My heart started beating fast, and I turned around quick, hoping no one would notice my reaction to seeing him watching us.

* * *

Gajeel POV

I was walking around on my own, considering skipping class, when I saw her. The first thing I noticed was that she was puny, and a head smaller than her friends. She had suggested something about a stupid study group for everyone else, and another friend replied, and then they walked to the library. She had blue hair, held back by a headband, and brown eyes. As I watched, she turned around and looked at me.

At me. My heart started beating faster.

Dammit, what is this feeling? I'm going soft!

Oh well, what's the harm? As soon as her back was turned, I walked slowly to the library.

On the way, I crashed into the gang of boys I hang out with. Namely, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Cobra, Sting, Bixlow, and Rogue. Aw, shit.

"Oooooh, why are you, of all people, going to the library, Gajeel?" The flame head asks. Bastard.

" I know why, he has a hot date!" The ice prick teased.

" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said.

Meanwhile I look at the shrimp. She disappeared. Damn.

Bixlow and Cobra laughed their little asshole heads off.

Damn damn damn.

I decide against skipping class and head off to my first class, Mr. Dreyar's stupid class.

* * *

Levy POV

i hurry to Mr. Dreyar's class, because I don't want to be late. Everyone else has split for their classes. When walking to class, I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, for God's sake!" I said angrily.

Then I look at who I bumped into.

It was that kid from earlier who looked like a delinquent. I don't know his name though.

"Meh, whatever. You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Why was I getting butterflies in my stomach around him? "I'll be going now."

I walked into the classroom puzzled. Why was I getting nervous around him? I don't get nervous around anyone.

As I took my seat, Mr. Dreyar started talking. "Soon it will be Valentine's Day. Since the school is short on money, we will be holding a prom date auction. The boys will have to buy a date with the girl they like most."

I look at Gajeel. Almost immediately, I blushed and looked back. No, that's impossible...

* * *

Gajeel POV

A prom date auction? Since when was that allowed? I look at Shrimp (Levy). Is she planning to auction herself?

She looks at me, then blushes and turns her head. Maybe...? No, that wont work...

* * *

**Hehehehehe. The plot thickens...**

**PLEEEEZ R&R! =^3**

**Also, you can expect something like Cobkina next chapter. I'll try to make it different than this one. **

**All in all... YAY! SOOOOO HAPPY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter! YESSS! This one will be about Kinana and Cobra. **

**REVIEW! UR REVIEWS EMPOWER ME! **

**Cooler1220- THANK U! **

**stealthincarnate- THANK U!**

**Zinc2100- THANK U FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! AND THANKS ABOUT THE STORY GRAMMAR!**

**Again I don't own FAIRY TAIL WHICH I AM SOOOOO UPSET ABOUT! TT^TT**

* * *

Kinana POV

We had to listen to some... some lecture about some greater evil that we must take seriously, never take drugs, yada yada yada. Mr. Gildarts is a bit boring with his repetitive lectures. I was able to chat with Lisanna and Yukino, who made it just before the bell rang.

The most memorable part of class was when some guy with red hair stood on his desk and said, "Yo! WE DON'T FREAKING CARE!" while giving Mr. Gildarts the middle finger. Of course, he was sent to detention right then and there.

"There are just too many idiots in the world," Lisanna said.

"Amen to that sista!" Yukino responded.

I wasn't paying attention, though. I was thinking about that guy. It was kinda hilarious, what he did.

Not saying that I like him, of course (flustered)!

Okay, you got me! I think he's cute! But why would he like me? He's one of the most popular boys in school, surrounded by girls. I'm just a little nobody that can't even stop blushing when I hear his name. Dead giveaway. Also, when he talks...

"Hey, Kinana, are you okay? You're drifting off into space again!"

Moan...

Well, at least this is the day that I get to give him something...

* * *

Cobra POV

So here I am again...

Detention...

And I am thinking this-_THIS SUCKS!-_

Okay, I lied. I was thinking about my... performance today. If I may say so myself, it was badass!

And Dartface had it coming anyway.

But the real reason I did the performance... is because... is because...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

"MR. ERIC! STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD ON YOUR DESK! IT IS PUNISHMENT TIME FOR YOU!"

...

...

...

oops.

And I end up with 2 more detention slips.

Haaaaaaah.

Ms. V leaves for a drink.

I stare out the window at a tree. Strange, it's bright green.

Bright green...

God help me.

I hear a shuffle outside the door. A girl pokes her head in, smiling. "Ummmm, hello, Erik-san."

WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!

* * *

Kinana POV

I was watching ever since he started banging his head on a desk.

I didn't know his name was Erik.

"Actually, my name is Cobra. My last name is Erik."

Oops...

"Oh, well, Cobra-san, ummm... I made you a bento!" I get flustered in the middle of this. "Also, I wanted you to know that there is a prom date auction!"

Then I plop it on his desk and get the heck outta there!

I'm sooooo embarrassed!

Now that I'm thinking about it... was he blushing?

* * *

Cobra POV

Well... that was... interesting...

Hopefully she didn't notice me blushing.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

"MR. ERIK! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BANGING YOUR HEAD ON THE DESK! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Ms. V had walked in.

And that is how I ended up here at the principal's office. Dammit.

* * *

**YAY! **

**Hard to think I would do two chapters in one day... Yet another thing to add on my list of accomplishments! =^3**

**Oh, 5 points if you could guess who Ms. V is!**

**Here's a hint.**

**Ms. V- I have failed disciplining this student. Is it punishment time?**

**Mavis, the principal- WHAAAAAAAAT?!**

**R&R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, let's hear it for NaLu, people! **

**REVIEW! UR REVIEWS EMPOWER ME! **

**Cooler1220- THANK U! **

**Raindropsandsuns- Ur wish is my command!**

**Again I don't own FAIRY TAIL WHICH I AM SOOOOO UPSET ABOUT! TT^TT**

* * *

Lucy POV

I had heard about the dance auction with Erza and Minerva, which had made us all squeal like little girls and daydream for the rest of the class. All in all we were pretty excited.

Honestly, I don't know who would pay money to go to the prom with me, since I was known for being the richest person in school. A lot of guys would pay to go with me, but only God knows how high they will go.

Maybe the winner will be a semi cute guy.

Hopefully.

"So, Erza, who do you hope will win your auction?" Minerva asks.

"Ummm, I don't know."

Both Minerva and I know that's a lie. She blushes whenever someone says Jellal.

"Jellal," I say.

Minerva and I giggle at how fast Erza turned red.

"H-how about y-you guys?"

Minerva blushes. Obviously she has someone in mind.

"I don't know, maybe N..." I say.

Minerva and Erza start to snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Ooh, Natsu's behind you!" Erza says.

"Very funny."

"No, seriously."

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn.

"Yes?"

When I see who it is, I run, swearing at Erza and Minerva.

* * *

Natsu POV

Well, that was the weirdest conversation I heard.

Now I know that Lucy likes someone whose name starts with an N. I wonder who that is.

It'll remain a mystery.

I had just wanted to ask Lucy about the test, because I wanted a reminder on what it was on.

But why did she run?

"Erza, Minerva, what did I do this time?"

Both Erza and Minerva are laughing their asses off.

"What?" I say, feeling slightly offended.

They laugh even harder.

Now I'm mad. Geez, can they stay serious for a moment?

Finally, Minerva calms down. "You don't get it already?"

"She was going to say your name before we interrupted her!" Erza says, holding her sides.

"Huh?"

Both of them slap their heads and go.

I start looking for Lucy. Maybe she can help.

* * *

Lucy POV

I ran onto the rooftop, where I sat down and thought about the conversation.

I know Natsu's dense, so he probably wont realize the truth.

On the other hand, Erza and Minerva are there, so...

I lay down on my back and groan. I'm probably gonna miss class.

Fine by me. The next one had Natsu anyways. I didn't want to face the embarrassment.

Groan...

* * *

Natsu POV

When I went to Mr. Justine's class, I didn't see Lucy anywhere. I went and sat down with Sting, Bixlow, and Gray.

Mr. Justine went on and on about some book and some author named Melon.

That made me think of something else...

Then Sting asked me why I had a nosebleed.

I told him to shut up, and then fell asleep.

After class ended, I went to search for Lucy and found her on the rooftop, reading.

"Hey, what's wrong? You skipped class."

And she ran away again. I wonder why.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I get waaaay too excited about this stuff. **

**I'll say it again. R&R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Peace out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I got a request for a Gruvia chapter from cooler1220, so...**

**VOILA!**

**Again I don't own FAIRY TAIL WHICH I AM SOOOOO UPSET ABOUT! TT^TT**

* * *

Juvia POV

Juvia likes Gray-sama a lot! That is one thing you can tell about Juvia right off the bat!

Juvia had study period next with Yukino-san and Levy-san in Ms. Evergreen's class. She likes us because we are quiet and not difficult to control.

Apparently Cobra-san got detention for fooling around in Mr. Gildart's class. And Kinana-san was with him.

Juvia's head explodes. How... scandalous!

Levy-san asks Yukino-san for a pencil to make an outline.

Yukino-san isn't paying attention though.

I start daydreaming about Gray-sama.

Gray-sama...

Then he walks into the classroom! And hugs Juvia and kisses her on the cheek!

"Juvia? Wake up, you're drooling."

Juvia's dream pops and she wakes up.

"Juvia is so tired, Ms. Evergreen, may Juvia go to the nurse's office?"

"Fine."

Juvia hurries off to Ms. Marvel's office. At least there Juvia can sleep in peace.

* * *

Gray POV

I AM SO ANGRY AT THAT PINK-HAIRED FREAK!

Let me explain.

We had class with Mr. Strauss. Wrestling class. And the little twerp pinned me and bruised me in between my shoulderblades! Now I had to go to Ms. Marvel's office to get an ice pack for my back.

And I had to skip the rest of the period to rest for a bit.

So I have my shirt off and I'm lying down to keep the pack on my back. I'm kinda tired too. I drift off a bit.

My dream was a bit weird. I was sitting down watching this blue-haired girl with an odd hat and uniform daydream. Then she was walking towards me saying, "Gray-sama."

I didn't even know her, so I asked, "How did you know my name?"

"Gray-sama, how can Juvia not know your name? Juvia knows Gray-sama because Juvia likes him."

She blushed as she said that and looked away. Then she started walking away.

For some reason, I wanted to know more about her. She seemed so mysterious.

"Wait!" I shouted.

I tried to get up and follow her, but my legs were fastened to the ground. Then I was in a bubble of water, yet somehow able to breathe.

And then I woke up. A weird one.

I heard someone talking to Ms. Marvel. Oddly it sounded like the girl from the dream.

"Hello, Ms. Marvel, Juvia is tired, may Juvia take a nap?"

"Go right ahead, there should be an open bed. One is being taken up by someone, but the other is free."

"Yes, Ms. Marvel."

She walks in, and I see she really is the girl from the dream, hat and all. Then the blushing starts.

"Hi, is your name Juvia? There's an open bed right here." I pat the open bed.

"O-okay, Gray-sama."

She's talking the same way too. And still blushing.

She slowly walks towards the bed and lies down on it. Then she curls up in a fetal position and falls asleep.

Now I recognize where I've seen her. She and I have nearly identical schedules.

She falls asleep. Her hair is under her head, like a pillow. The hat fell off.

* * *

Wendy POV

How scandalous! A young girl and boy in the same room with the curtains closed! My cheeks heat up thinking about it.

Another person comes. I know him well.

Mr. Conbolt. My face almost involuntarily heats up. Hurriedly I pretend to be reading a magazine.

"Hey, Wendy."

"Hello, Romeo." A miracle my voice is still steady.

"You got some students in there?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be auctioning yourself in the prom date thing?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Well, I might. I'm not sure yet if it's kids only."

"Okay."

He walks out. Phew.

Then I realize which magazine I had and dropped it like a hot potato.

* * *

Romeo POV

I was this close to telling her what I came in to tell her!

Why, oh why, did there have to be kids there?!

I like her a lot, but she has a lot of magazines with that pop star dude named Doranbolt! She was reading one of them in there, for crying out loud!

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!

Hopefully, I'll ask her before she does something stupid with Doranbolt like telling him she liked her.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**Bet you didn't expect Wendy to be a nurse and a love triangle between Wendy, Doranbolt, and Romeo.**

**Also, you may have noticed that the teachers listed so far have some kind of love triangle.**

**Next one is a Bixanna. **

**I'll say it again. R&R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!**

**Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!**

**Sorry about the long time. I'm going into high school and so I have to do a lot of studying. **

**TT^TT**

**So what? I'm still churnin' out chapters people! **

**This one's so tooooootally about Bixanna, like I promised. **

**Oh, and from chapter 2, Ms. V is Virgo! Congrats to anyone who got that!**

**i don't own fairy tail... **

**AAAAAAARRRRRRRGH, STARTING STORY!**

* * *

Lisanna POV

He's disgusting, ignorant, weird, and a humongous jokester.

But facts remain facts: I needed help in Ms. Alberona's Sculpture class, and he was the one who had the title Tiki Dolls, for obvious reasons.

So I asked him to meet me after school by myself.

And the dumbass said, "Sure, Ms. Demon's Sister!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I HATE HIM!

So what if Ms. Strauss is my sister?! Does that matter?!

I THINK NOT!

So she's a little strict! Doesn't mean you call her a demon!

Oh well.

"Hey, Lis, you seem in a different world today."

I stop my inside rant and focus on Yukino, Minerva, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana, and Juvia.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Hey, I have to go. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Not tomorrow, remember? We have a study date tonight!" Erza, ever the slave driver.

"Well, I am going to work for extra credit."

"Then knock yourself out!" Kinana says.

Haaaa...

I go to the place I promised to meet Bixlow. He is already there, with his tongue hanging out with its tattoo. Eeeeew...

I brush my hair aside and say, "Hi."

"Hey LISANNA."

He put extra emphasis on my name. This is probably supposed to be another huge insult, right?

Right?

...

You guys dont believe me, do you?

* * *

Bixlow POV

That. Was. An. Accident. With an a.

I didn't mean to put extra emphasis on her name.

Then she gets all huffy and says something or other about me being a huge jerk.

"Hey, if you just wanted to bash me out right here, I'll go back inside!" I exploded.

By now I was considerably pissed off.

Then she got a little teary eyed and turned her head.

Now I'm embarrassed. Jeez, it was just a slip of the tongue.

What am I doing with her anyways? I missed the perfect opportunity to go get a couple of lattes with the guys at the school bar, where Mr. Dreyar was. He's my idol!

...

...

Finally she stops crying.

And I realize that I had been hugging her.

And she had been hugging back.

And my shoulder was wet. Ew.

...

...

Both of us realize it at the same time and jump back horrified.

And then we hear some chuckles around the corner.

* * *

Lisanna POV

Holy shit.

After our... awkward moment, we heard someone laughing and steam.

We turned around and saw Lucy and Juvia.

Oh shit.

"Heh, what happened to the school excuse?" Lucy asks, giggling.

"How... Scandalous!" Juvia says, still hyperventilating.

Oh God. How did they know, though?

"You bite the inside of your cheek when you lie." Juvia tells me.

ONE DAY LATER

"Lisanna."

"What?"

"Lisanna."

"What?"

"Lisanna."

"What?!"

"What do we do now?"

"How would I know?"

Bixlow and I were walking to a coffee shop.

That's right, Lucy and Juvia made us go on a date so they won't tell anyone.

"Well, they're your friends. "

"Um, we're holding hands, so we just walk there, I guess."

We walk in the shop, and I swear.

Lucy and Juvia set us up! They told everyone we were going here on our date, only they left out the fact that they blackmailed us into it.

Miranée is there.

Let's be clear on one thing: my sister loves to ship people together. Can you imagine what will happen now that sis has seen us dating?!

Yeah. You probably can.

Needless to say, I was bombarded with questions when I got home.

Damn you Lucy.

* * *

YAY! The Bixanna threshold!

Well, come on, they didn't like each other probs at first!

Next pairing I have no idea. Send pairings u want me to do that I haven't done yet!

I'll say it again. R&R PLEEZ! Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle!

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have gotten two requests for couples- jerza and rokino, so I will make two chapters in succession and hope it turns out well!**

**Hope. No guarantees.**

**I. Don't. Own. Fairy. Tail. Otherwise Levy and Gajeel would have had a humongous making out episode back after chapter 396!**

* * *

Erza POV

I had done a good job on the committee. That is, until HE came along.

This person kept on distracting me from doing what I needed to do. Yet I still persevered.

And for every bit I persevered, he went higher, even stealing my first kiss to get my attention.

It was a bit annoying until the day that he asked me out. Then he turned into a sweetheart.

And I fell in love.

I didn't realize it at first, didn't realize it at all.

Then I realized it.

And we kept going out in secret.

I've kept it a secret for a long time, since he obviously would be put to shame among his friends. It was the same with me.

But the prom date...

If he doesn't try to "buy" me, I will obviously be at the mercy of the perfume maniac that wanders around school.

And if there is a God, that will not happen.

Anyways, we were meeting today. ^^

I went to the designated coffee shop. Oh, look, Bixlow and Lisanna are there, blushing. Awwww!

They would so make an adorable couple!

But this is bad. He should be here at any minute now.

When they run out, followed by Mrs. Strauss and everyone else, I sigh in relief.

And he comes.

* * *

Jellal POV

Well, I just saw a lot of kids from school chase two vaguely familiar people out of the coffee shop.

Oh yeah, one of the people in the couple was Bixlow. The other was Mrs. Strauss's sister, I think.

Weird.

Wait, are they holding hands? Oh well.

I walk in and go to a table with a certain red haired student. She doesn't see me, so I cover her eyes and say, "Guess who!"

And I end up with the wind knocked out of me.

God, she isn't the top of her martial arts class for nothing!

Erza realizes who she punched and starts shaking me a lot. "Jellal, get up, I didn't mean it!"

I suck my breath and stand. "Next time, aim for the chin or nose. Someplace that's hard."

"And break your jaw or nose?"

"Or don't punch at all."

"True."

I ask Max, the waiter, for two cappuccinos, a slice of strawberry cake, and a slice of chocolate cake.

Erza and I chat a bit and watch Max dance with a broom. The dude needs to get a life and a girlfriend.

I drape my arm casually around Erza's back and relax. No one can see us now.

Just goes to show you that you can be dead wrong about something.

* * *

Erza POV

What are Natsu and Gray doing here looking like they've been through hell and back?

Jellal removes his arm from my back and our drinks and food come.

Aaaaaaaaaah, heavenly strawberry ca~ake!

Natsu and Gray glare at each other and ask the other waitresses Lake and Jenny for two Gatorades.

Why are they glaring at each other.

Jellal reads my mind while munching on chocolate cake. "They were probably fighting again about something or other."

...

Oh well. On to my heavenly strawberry ca~ake!

They started arguing again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT?!

THEY SHALL DIE!

Jellal stays calm while I pulverize Natsu and Gray for doing the crime to my cake.

* * *

Jellal POV

Well, they had it coming.

Erza comes next to me again, and snuggles.

I wrap my arm around her and close my eyes.

If only it could stay like this forever...

Then the bell rings five times. Erza gets up, and runs out of the shop.

I get up and follow Erza. "Wait up, what's wrong?!"

"I have a study group with some friends!"

Oh. So she still doesn't want to get caught.

I stay still and watch her run right to the crossroads.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why do I just feel like Erza pulled a Cinderella?

And why does it hurt so much? This is normal, so no one gets teased.

...

* * *

Erza POV

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!

I'm so late!

We scheduled the group for about 4:45, to be followed by a sleepover at Lucy's house!

How could I have been so careless?!

I run home to the apartment that I live in. Oh god oh god..

I grab my bag and car keys, and run for my car. Lucy lives a good three miles from here!

I run into the car and start driving as fast as I can.

My cell phone rings, and I pick it up. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey, Erza-chan! Where are you?!" Spoken by Yukino.

"I'm coming, I lost track of time." Oh god...

"Well, hurry up!"

"Yeah."

Four minutes later, I ring the doorbell on Lucy's house.

And am instantly barricaded by my friends.

"Erza-chan!"

"Erza, we were just about to start our literature homework!"

"You don't believe Bixlow and I are going out, right?"

As I smile and put on a happy front, my insides feel like they're decomposing in sadness.

I really want to go and see Jellal...

* * *

**Thank u for reading this! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**So, I hope to get out the next chapter by Halloween or tonight if I can. **

**Im also gonna try to make a new fanfiction about MiraFreed. **

**Again, criticism will be accepted, just be gentle! **

**And with a big hug, I bid you goodbye and a happy Halloween! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my friends! Ready for RoKino?!**

**I know I am! Sorry about not being able to get it into the other chapter though! **

**This will be completely from Rogue's POV. Just for a little change!**

**Anyways. I don't own Fairy Tail, okay? TT^TT**

* * *

Rogue POV

How the hell did I get into this bet?

And the smell is weird...

So, you probably want to know what' sharpening, right?

Well, Sting and I did a blind dare contest.

The rules are you have to accept a dare no matter what it is, or get locked in the same room with Scarlet's cake.

So of course I took the dare.

And it was to stay in the girls' locker room for a whole hour under the bleachers.

Ugh...

Sting obviously wants me to get mental recuperation when I'm older.

I have seen exactly three naked girls.

Oh god.

Help...

Help...

Help...

What are escape options? Uhhh...

I could:

a)be caught by the girls and be branded a peeper for the rest of my life,

b)run into a shower, or

c)stay put until their gym class starts.

I think c is the best option.

I also think I was a dumbass and should have taken the punishment with Erza.

DAMMIT!

Wait a second...

Wh-wh-what's Yukino doing in here?

Lisanna and Lucy walk in with her.

Holy crap...

They aren't going to...

Help...

Help...

Help...

Maybe I should commit suicide in here. That would be easier than seeing Yukino naked.

She looks like Venus...

Why am I thinking of that now of all times?!

Bixlow's gonna kill Sting when I tell him about this.

Heh. Maybe I should use that against Sting.

The girls are heading into the showers. Now's my chance to escape!

I walk out. Aaaaah, freedom!

The question is, why did I pay more attention to Yukino than I did to the others?

They looked the same...

Almost immediately, my nost starts.

Oh God...

Sting is around the next turn. "Soooo," he says, grinning.

"If you mean the cleavage and other rather inappropriate stuff I saw because of you that you now want me to spill the beans on, forget it."

"Please, man?"

"No. Also, I know your dare. "

"What is it?"

"You have to run down and around Quatro Cerberus wearing a bacon crown."

"Heh, easy dude."

5 hours later, he wasn't showing the same sort of enthusiasm.

Justice.

That was for making me see Yukino naked.

Again, my nosebleed starts. Shit.

Why does this always happen?!

Do I... like her?

* * *

**Soo, peeps, how'd you like it?**

**Did you like the fact that Rogue gets stuck in the dare?**

**And then true love!**

**Leave a review about how you like the story, just be gentle, and hope you had a happy Halloween!**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST PAIRING BEFORE I GET STARTED ON THE AUCTION!**

**To be honest, it feels like the end of an era here...TT^TT**

**I'm gonna miss making all of the characters embarrassed...**

**But onto the main part!**

**i was asked some q's by one of my friends about the Rokino chapter. Just so**

**you know, that happened before Chapter One. **

**a) sorry about how short the previous chapter was, and**

**b) this is gonna be stinerva!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, just as an FYI.**

* * *

Minerva POV

Damn it all.

I hate night.

Let me explain. To save work, we all bring one subject home, so the work is cut down into a bunch of pieces for all of us.

Erza had forgotten her books. And we realized it at 8:00 PM. Genius move on our parts.

I live closest to her, and my house was also the closest to Lucy's house.

Can you connect the dots?

Genius me had walked to Lucy's house, so I had to walk back by myself.

Right. No problem.

So here I was.

The most classic horror movie mistake is that you walk down a dark alley alone.

So I'm not taking the shortcut to Erza's house. Luckily, she lent me her keys.

Hmm? There's someone here?

Are you kidding me?!

This is proof that the world is against me today.

* * *

Sting POV

Late soccer practice. Enough said.

So, here I am, walking home in the middle of the night.

And I run into Minerva.

She doesn't look happy. Rather, she looks to be on the verge of fainting.

Pale white on a person looks disgusting.

She turns around and sees me. I wave, just to show her I am no foe.

She frowns and starts walking faster.

"Hey, Minerva! Wait up!" I shout.

I try to follow her.

Weird. Now she looks sad and is in tears.

How many mood swings can a person have in one day?!

I catch up.

"Hey, Minerva. What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong, you bastard?"

Eh?

"I'm in the dark, walking home alone, being annoyed by you, and about to pee my pants

because of how frigging dark it is."

I smile.

"Are you scared of the dark?"

She immediately blushes and turns to not face me.

I may have hit a bullseye.

"Was I right?"

"Yes." Spoken in a whisper.

"Well, everyone has fears. If you want, I can walk you home."

Why did I just say that?

* * *

Minerva POV

Did the great and mighty Sting...

really just say that?

What the hell?

But, it is a good offer. And I don't like walking alone.

"Okay."

He puts his hands in his pockets and walks with me.

And now my face is on fire.

Please, God, please make him not notice.

Apparently he notices.

"Minerva, are you still scared?"

"Yeah."

He tousles my hair and gives me a half-hug.

"Calm down."

"Okay..."

Now my face is as red as Erza's hair.

I'll admit it is comforting.

I relax.

And we talk.

Just shooting the breeze.

I wish this would never end.

And I deliver the damn books.

* * *

Sting POV

This was actually kind of fun. Who knew?

She actually is fun when she relaxes.

I mean to hang out with. Nothing more.

I wonder who's gonna buy her for the auction.

I have it!

I will buy her so we could chat together. It wouldn't be weird, right?

* * *

**Well?**

**Poor Sting doesn't realize the feelings! **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review!**

**Criticism will be accepted and added, just be gentle! **

**Seeyas!**


End file.
